


Pursuit, or Se Parece Mas A Ti

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio encourages Fernando to participate in group activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit, or Se Parece Mas A Ti

There was only temperature-controlled darkness until Sergio made his way into the room. The entrance wasn't surprising, expected really, the question was when. Fernando had slept intermittently but was really only waiting, waiting for the inevitable sounds Sergio would bring with him: the husk of his whispers, the sound of long fingers on the doorknob and on clean bedsheets and on foreign skin. His mouth was the loudest sound of all, the kisses he gave to his newest girl were sopping and edged with razor-sharp passion. The small grunts he made through the progression of clothes being removed and bodies being overtaken and at long last invaded sent small quakes through Fernando's body that centered deep in his belly and spread hot and far through him. Fernando at long last opened his eyes, terrified that it would be seen immediately but of course it wasn't; there were too many other things going on at the moment, much more important things than his voyeurism.

And there was Sergio, his back arched in that particular way it always did when he was fucking someone, his hips cocked just right, knowing just the right angle to reduce the body beneath him to a trembling, ecstatic mess. A thin film of sweat crawled over his body, highlighting the dips and rises of his muscles in the palest moonlight coming in from the window. He drove into the girl beneath him with no hint of sympathy, with no thought as to what she could possibly want other than this. Sergio shifted his gaze to the bed so close to his own, expecting to see Fernando lost in his normal deep, troubled sleep but found instead those eyes on him, on them. He almost stopped moving as he caught his eyes, hanging onto the gaze as he slammed more decidedly into the girl, causing her to cry out even louder. Fernando's heart ripped at his chest, pounding relentlessly in perfect rhythm with Sergio's hips. He couldn't look away from him, simply could not stop searching his eyes, could not stop marveling that he could be the one Sergio was looking at in this moment, of all people. Sergio caught his bottom lip just barely between his teeth, releasing it shining with spit to give Fernando the deadliest of smirks before he turned his attention back to the girl, dropping down against her, belly to belly, to get in even deeper. He brought his mouth to her ear to growl an order out low.

"Tell me how fucking good I am."

Sergio had chosen her for two reasons, one being the freckles that laid across her nose and cheeks, two because she spoke enough Spanish to convey to him the things she wanted him to do to her. She didn't disappoint him, and he drove in even harder to reward her as she sobbed out a litany of prayers and praises to him. Fernando caught every single word, the breathiness of them settling low in his body and stiffening his dick faster than most things ever had. Fernando watched as those dark eyes found him again, this time without Sergio fully looking over, this time with his teeth gritted with his exertion. Fernando could barely breathe.

Sergio stopped mid-thrust and climbed up from the bed, his dick jutted out and sheathed in a condom in front of him. The closer he came to Fernando, the sharper he could smell sex, stale cigarettes, expensive vodka. He stood over him now, looking terrifyingly beautiful, the muscles of his stomach twitching, his dark hair fallen over even darker eyes. He lifted a hand and let his fingers run over Fernando's bare arm, first the pads of them and then his knuckles on the way back down. He voice was more of a grunt than anything.

"Come on."

Fernando shuddered under his touch and the heat of his words, the weight of them. He found himself sitting up in bed, his mind refreshingly blank and only thinking about the state of his dick and that of Sergio's in front of him. He stood up, dressed only in thin pajama pants that left nothing to the imagination. Sergio gave him a quick once-over and smirked again, endeared, predatory. He reached forward and caught the bow tied at the waist of Fernando's pants between his fore and middle fingers, tugging until it fell loose. He stared into Fernando's eyes as he hooked a finger into the waist of the pants (tickling along Fernando's happy trail) and pulled just enough to silently order their removal. Fernando did as he was somehow told, his dick released and twitching heavily toward Sergio as the pants fell around his ankles. Sergio finally broke his gaze and looked down, admiring Fernando, approving with a smooth lick of his lips. He pressed a condom into Fernando's palm, eyes lifting to meet his once more before he turned his back on him.

As Fernando gave his dick a couple of rough pulls and rolled the condom on, Sergio caught the pale girl by the wrist and jerked her up out of the bed, keeping her practically hidden behind him so he could look at Fernando again, meeting his eyes and nodding toward the bed, his second silent order given. Fernando's head tipped in question only for a second before he just obeyed, sliding to lay down in Sergio's bed, realizing now what was about to happen, where he was. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Sergio's sweat all around him, trapped in the pillowcase his head was against. He felt a sudden shift on the mattress, a slight weight that could only be the girl. He felt her legs part around his body, felt strong fingers that could only be Sergio's wrap around his dick for the briefest of moments to steady him, to ease him into the girl, into this infidelity. He felt wrapped in her tight warmth so suddenly and completely that he sighed, instinctively reaching up for her to pull her down against him. He opened his eyes to see Sergio bearing down on both of them, the bed squeaking already with all of their weight on it. He watched as Sergio pressed a firm hand against the girl's back, forcing her down prone against Fernando, her face buried in the pillow beside his head so that he could push into her without his view of Fernando being obstructed. He felt her tense around him as he invaded her, heard her muffled but pleased protests against the pillow. Fernando stroked her hair back mindlessly even as his hips worked against her, even as he stared up at Sergio with such intense seduction that the girl between them didn't seem like she was there at all.

Suddenly Sergio was laying down against her and he was thrusting unforgivingly into her, forcing them all into motion and pulling all of the breath from Fernando's body. He could barely breathe under the heavy warmth of bodies on him. Just as he lifted his hands to try and cup the girl's face, to bring it up to his own so he could beg a kiss from her (if not from Sergio, just from her, at least), Sergio's fingers dug into his wrists and wrapped around them like handcuffs, forcing Fernando to lift his arms so that he could pin them back against the mattress on either side of his head. Even though he wasn't the one being fucked, he felt the shift of power, he felt Sergio's domination over him just as surely as he was. He felt spread out and bare beneath him, he felt each thrust that was surely meant for him, surely all the violence in Sergio's hips were intended for him, surely those growling moans that dripped like honey over his face were for him, surely the headboard beating like a drum against the wall was for him, surely those eyes that bored through his own and straight down into his fucking soul were for him, only for him.

"Fuck me."

Fernando's voice was as breathy as any girl's, was as submissive and pleading. He thrust up into the girl between he and Sergio in direct opposition of his own words, his fingers curling down to press against Sergio's fingers that were even tighter around his wrists. Sergio's moan took them all by surprise and made them all move faster, more desperate to get to an orgasm that promised to be earth-shattering, to destroy them all. The wet strands of Sergio's hair formed a curtain around their faces and suddenly they were alone, or so it seemed, their mouths were only centimeters apart and jarring closer until suddenly Sergio's mouth curled up in a tight grimace as he came, the mere thought of it sending Fernando down with him, both of them emptying into the girl between them who surely was reaching one of many climaxes, or so it felt to them. When Sergio collapsed on them, Fernando closed his eyes, his breathing out of control, his body jerking painfully even still before his orgasm finally died away, leaving them in a pile of bodies that were spent, dripping with sweat, silent.

 

 

_

 

It continued all through Euros, night after night bringing them a new experience, a new girl who worshipped them both in her mother tongue. Sergio chose them alone, most of them blonde or ginger-haired (natural or otherwise), most of them graced with at least a sprinkling of freckles that Fernando couldn't help but notice that Sergio would kiss at least once during their encounter. Each time was much like the first, neither of them lasting very long the first time, both of them recovering in about the same amount of time only to do it again and then suddenly the girl would be gone and Fernando was always unspeakably grateful and too tired to return to his own bed. Sergio would always mutter something about alcohol and "never again" as he brought Fernando to his chest, curling around him and falling into a hard-earned sleep.

The night before the Germany game felt different immediately, and Sergio had taken longer to return to the hotel room, even longer than the last Russia one. Fernando found himself reading in bed, listlessly turning page after page, glancing at the clock every few moments until finally he heard him coming down the hall, the unmistakable giggle of a drunken girl echoing along the way. Fernando closed his book and checked the bedside table for the condoms as the door opened. He caught Sergio's eyes and offered him what he hoped was a hopeful smile. Sergio didn't return it; he closed the door behind them, tugging his shirt up over his head and pulling the girl to stand between his and Fernando's beds. He looked back up at Fernando finally as he pushed the girl to her knees in front of him, her fingers going about their work on his pants. Sergio's fingers looked thick and dark in her white-blonde hair. Fernando studied him and he was studied back as Sergio's pants and underwear were pushed off, as the girl wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and her candy pink mouth worked at the head of his dick. Fernando felt himself shiver as he caught every nuance of Sergio's reaction to getting head. This was new, this exclusion, this mutual voyeurism. Fernando kept his eyes locked onto Sergio's as the girl took Sergio completely into her mouth and her throat. He pushed a hand down the front of his pajama pants and rubbed his dick, his back arching up gently toward it. Sergio's grip tightened in the girl's hair, his hips shoved forward and forced his dick into her throat. The spell between them was broken when she gagged and shoved Sergio back and almost off-balance. Sergio looked down at her with a sneer that teetered on disgust, pulling her up by his grip on her hair and leading her toward his own bed, releasing her so that she would sit on it. He lifted his hand in a universal gesture that clearly meant "stay here." Fernando's hand was paused on the bulge in his pants as he watched this unfold in front of him.

Sergio turned his attention back to Fernando, his face suddenly softer, mouth already swollen and pink, his eyes heavy with question. He tipped his head to the side, looking for all the world like the most innocent little thing as he reached down to stroke his own dick that was slick with the girl's spit. His bottom lip pushed into the barest of pouts and Fernando found himself practically crawling from his bed, on his knees before he could reach him, the carpet burning his pale skin as he came to a stop in front of Sergio. He looked up into his eyes through his lashes, making his mouth infinitely soft as he let Sergio's dick slide across his lips, wetting them with the liquid that seeped out as soon as he touched him. Sergio's knees quaked, threatening to give out as he watched this, staying absolutely silent, unable to breathe or even close his eyes to this. Fernando let his eyes fall closed as he took the head of Sergio's dick into his mouth, letting out the softest moan which spoke of how much he was savoring him, savoring this. Sergio's fingers trembled up into his hair and held on with gentle insistence.

Fernando took him full in his mouth without warning and Sergio had to lock his knees to keep from sinking down onto them. Sergio let his head fall back on his neck, his dark pink mouth parted, panting. The room was ringing in silence around them, the girl forgotten, passed out or gone, it didn't matter. When Fernando swallowed around his dick, Sergio cried out, almost smirking for how good Fernando was at this, for how perfectly he gave head and for how perfectly he gave head to _him_ , as if he'd been thinking about this, had been planning it all along. Sergio pulled back suddenly, the sound and feel of Fernando's throat and mouth was just too good, too wet, too tight. Fernando stared up at him, his eyes heartbreakingly wide, almost childish, sinfully so. His mouth was bruised and dripping with so much pre-come and spit that Sergio had to taste him, had to reach down for him and pull him to his feet and slam his mouth against Fernando's. He licked his way into his mouth and tasted himself there and had to keep himself from coming just for the taste. Fernando was gone again just as quickly, was back down on his knees and hungrily taking Sergio back down his throat, gagging and choking on him in just the right ways.

Fernando's nose was nestled into the tattoo just above Sergio's dick as Sergio held him just there, as he embedded his dick in his throat and gave himself over to the choke and swallow Fernando did so perfectly. He managed to give out a cry of warning before he released Fernando, before his dick was once again exposed to the thick air of their hotel room and Fernando's nimble fingers were wrapped around his dick and jerking him off so quickly that the sound of it overpowered the roar of Sergio's voice when he came. He reached down to hold onto his own dick so that he could press the head of it to Fernando's face, coming in hot, thick spurts across his cheeks, across those freckles that obsessed him and turned him on so fucking much. Fernando panted and moaned like a porn star until Sergio was empty and was suddenly down on his knees in front of him. Sergio cupped Fernando's face in his hands and let his tongue delve out to lap up every single drop on those freckles, stopping only when Fernando kissed him and drank from his mouth greedily, swallowing down every trace of liquid he could get from Sergio.

They panted against each other's mouths for a long moment, kissing when they could spare the breath to do so. Fernando's fingers drifted down to Sergio's dick and wrapped around him, tugging on it to coax him back to hardness. Sergio smiled, drunk off of Fernando more than anything else for once, and lifted them both up to their feet as he kissed him. He turned to lay Fernando on the bed, grateful when he realized that the girl was indeed gone. He pushed Fernando's pants off with heavy hands, reaching down to stroke his dick in the exact same rhythm Fernando was stroking his own. Fernando mewled breathlessly, burying his face in Sergio's neck, embarrassed by how much this turned him on, by how much Sergio controlled him, by how much he wanted this. Sergio slid his hands down to wrap around Fernando's thighs, moaning for how thick they were in his palms, against the rough, bruised skin of his fingers. He hooked his hands under Fernando's knees as he slid down his body, pushing on his legs until Fernando's knees were against his chest and he was deliciously and perfectly spread out under him. Sergio dipped down to slide his tongue across Fernando's balls, wetting them with a few hard flicks before he was pressing the tip of his tongue inside of him. Fernando gasped up at the ceiling, breathing harshly and writhing in Sergio's grasp where he was trapped. Sergio lapped and slurped and fucked him with his tongue, his jaw aching by the time he was done and Fernando was open to him and almost sobbing with his anticipation. He replaced his tongue with two long fingers as he kissed at the very backs of Fernando's thighs that were right there in front of him and practically begging to be molested. The heel of Sergio's hand banged against Fernando's ass as he drove his fingers quickly into him, forcing him to open for him, to prepare for him. Fernando's voice suddenly broke through the noise he was making with his hand and his mouth, causing Sergio to look up at that face which was beautifully flushed and pleading.

"Please. Please."

Sergio could only stare at him for several beats, drinking in the sight of him before suddenly stirring, awakening to guide Fernando's legs up onto his shoulders. The backs of Fernando's knees dug into the crooks of Sergio's shoulders, his feet hooking behind his head. Sergio pressed down against him, stretching Fernando out from top to bottom as he once again found Fernando's hands with his own, pulling them up over his head, lacing their fingers as he fed his dick into him. Fernando cried out between dangerously quick gasps against his mouth, his entire body tense from such a large, perfect invasion. Fernando was air-tight around Sergio, threatening to consume him before they even began.

Their eyes met and locked in tandem as Sergio's hips started to move over him. They kissed languidly, setting up the heated tension with the rhythm their bodies found and perfected immediately. Fernando fought against the restraint of Sergio's hands, breaking free finally to wrap his arms around his neck just above his own feet, wrists against ankles, trapping Sergio in every single way possible. Sergio kissed down Fernando's jaw and over his neck, sucking lovingly on his pulse-point. Fernando closed his eyes and drank it all in, the in and out of Sergio's dick absolutely fluid, thick and absolute. Sergio fed on his neck possessively, drawing up deep violet bruises on his soft, pale skin. He started to thrust into him harder, drawing shocked, urgent cries from Fernando as his mouth found his ear, whispering there against it, his tongue peeking out to lick between words.

"Tell me you're mine. Tell me you belong to me. Say it, Nando."

Fernando trembled, so close already, Sergio's hips leaving hard-fought bruises on the tender backs of his thighs which burned with how far they were being stretched. He kissed up along Sergio's jaw, tonguing the hard point of it, leaving his reply there on his skin.

"I'm-I'm yours. Fuck, Sergio, I'm yours. Always have been, you know it."

"Again. Fuck. Again."

Sergio's dick was punishing inside of him now, carving out a space made just for him, leaving his mark inside of him just as vividly as he was on the outside. Fernando could feel the break of rhythm in Sergio's hips, could feel him start to splinter. His mouth was all over Fernando's skin, anywhere it could reach.

"You're _mine_ , Sergio. Only mine." Fernando barely got out the last words, he choked on them as Sergio finally came inside of him, the feel of him exploding in a hot white heat sending him over the edge and spilling between them, his dick trapped between the hard muscles of their sweaty stomachs. Sergio was nodding as he found Fernando's mouth again, kissing him so deeply that Fernando almost forgot everything else that was happening, almost forgot what led them to this exact moment, what a careful dance they had done before they both had finally broke. Their bodies slowed and at last stopped but they continued to kiss, hands buried in each other's hair as Sergio eased Fernando's legs from his shoulders so they could finally lay prone and lazy against each other, no body between theirs, Sergio's dick still nestled inside of Fernando. Fernando smiled after what felt like an hour, when Sergio's breathing finally stabilized against his ear, when they had wrapped around each other and fitted against each other in such a way that only their particular bodies could have. He closed his eyes and gave a final sigh, finally able to sleep when he knew that Sergio was, too.

"Mine."


End file.
